


s h a m e

by Sinnysinsinned



Category: OC's - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnysinsinned/pseuds/Sinnysinsinned
Summary: Sin rubbed Kuga's cheeck lovingly, bumping their foreheads together."You're Kuga, a great, kind, nice, good man, who I'm fucking lucky to be with, you're one of the best things that ever happened to me, Kuga, and wether you want it or not, you're also stuck with me"Kuga smiled and laughed softly, reaching to Sin and hugging them tight. He whispered thank you's to them as happy tears rolled down on his face. Sin laughed and rolled to the side casuing them to be on top of the other. They peppered his face with butterfly kisses that left the boy giggly.





	

“Sin?”

Kuga spoke up, as he layed in the bed he and his partner shared.

“Are you awake?”

He turned looking at the ghost as they tiredly opened their eyes and groaned softly.

“I am now, what happened honey?”

They asked putting their arm under their head and looking at Kuga with a dopey smile.

Kuga gulped and twiddled with their fingers, he took a deep breath.

“Do you… consider me beautiful?”

Sin was taking back by his question, was… was he serious?

“What? Babe, of course I do. Did something happened? Are you okay?”

Kuga looked at sin and sighed. He looked at the ceiling and then at Sin, he wanted to reach out to them but, he just didn’t felt like he deserved them, Sin was always nice and good to him, putting up with whatever bullshit he was going through no matter how small or big it was. But what did Kuga ever did for them? Nothing, he just held them down, he was a handful a, bothersome piece of disgusting *trash.*

“I guess… I just… I dunno, you shouldn’t pay attention to me, you can go back to sleep, hun.”

Sin frowned and moved closer to their boyfriend. They ran his hand through his purple hair. Kuga closed his eyes and leaned in to their touch, relaxing just a tad bit.

“I won’t, not until you tell me what happened, there’s something obviously bothering you.”

Kuga looked at them with sad eyes, he felt his eyes water. Pathetic isn’t it?

“I’m sorry…”

“What?”

Kuga sniffled and looked away from Sin.

“I’m sorry, I’m just… not what you deserve, you deserve someone, something *anything* better that what you’re stuck with.”

Sin wiped a stray tear that rolled down Kuga’s cheeck.

“And *what* am I stuck with huh?”

“A piece of garbag-”

Sin made a noise that would go off when you answered a question incorrectly in a game.

“Wrong, you are sooooo wrong man. You’re not garbage, you’re not trash, you’re **not** those things, Kuga.”

Sin rubbed Kuga’s cheeck lovingly, bumping their foreheads together.

“You’re Kuga, a great, kind, nice, good man, who I’m fucking lucky to be with, you’re one of the best things that ever happened to me, Kuga, and wether you want it or not, you’re also stuck with me.”

Kuga smiled and laughed softly, reaching to Sin and hugging them tight. He whispered thank you’s to them as happy tears rolled down on his face. Sin laughed and rolled to the side casuing them to be on top of the other. They peppered his face with butterfly kisses that left the boy giggly.

Sin planted their lips on Kuga’s giving him a half smile half kiss. Kuga placed his hands on Sin’s face pulling them closer. I love you’s were thrown and responded, the couple was still clinging to eachother and giggling.

“You *are* beautiful, Kuga.”

Sin reassured him one more time, kissing his cheek.

“So beautiful…”

They kissed his neck, leaving a trail of lingering kisses from his neck, to his jaw and to his lips. Kuga’s eyes closed slowly, feeling relaxed he let himself be embraced by his partner. Sin’s hands rubbed his arms gently, as a gesture of comfort, making him sigh deeply. The ghost pulled away, staring at their boyfriend with a loving gaze.

“Everything about you is beautiful, from your head to toes.”

Sin grabbed Kuga’s hand and held it up. Kuga stared at their actions with a soft blush tinting his face.

“I love everything about you…”

They pulled his hand to their lips and pressed a kiss to it’s palm with their eyes closed. Kuga smiled at this.

“Your hands, they’re always soft and warm compared to mine,”

They looked up at him.

“Your eyes, I sometimes find myself thinking of them while spacing out, they’re gorgeous, just like you.”

They placed their free hand on the side of his face, their thumb just bellow his eyes, he ran it to the side, aprecciating the smooth skin. They gaze dropped down a little.

“Your lips, everytime I see them I just wanna kiss you, when you speak they move so gracefully.”

They leaned in and kissed him soflty. Theirs and his eyes fluttering close as lips sealed and moved in perfect sync, giving the impression they were made for eachother. Sin ran a hand through his messy hair, and pulled away.

“Your hair,”

They giggled and played with it.

“it’s always messy and stuff. Looks like you were sleeping when it’s quite the contrary.”

Kuga laughed lightly.

“Your voice, when you laugh I just… fall in love more, I love hearing you talk, it’s so hypnotising.”

Sin’s hand moved from Kuga’s hand to his chest, he massaged him softly making him sigh.

“I love your sounds too…”

They chuckled, their hand making a small trail as they moved it lower to his thigh, rubbing him. Kuga gasped.

“They’re so adorable, I’m honoured to be able to hear them.”

“Sin…”

Kuga whimpered, Sin buried their face on his shoulders, their other hand moved his shirt’s neck to a side exposing his skin. They made a humming noice in question as they kissed Kuga’s shoulder lovingly.

“What is it baby?”

Their hand moved to his inner thigh getting closer to his crotch.

“Fuck, please~”

Sin continued to rub Kuga’s inner thigh while kissing his neck softly.

“Please what? I can’t do anything if you dont tell me what you want.”

Kuga’s hand gripped Sin’s shoulder as he mewled softly.

“I need… I need you to touch me, please.”

Sin hummed and pulled away from his neck. Their hand moved one more time, now palming Kuga through his boxers.

“You want me to touch you here?”

“Y-yes~”

Kuga moaned softly, toes curling as he closed his eyes. Sin laughed softly and went back to messing with his neck, nibbling softly on it.

“Sin… m-more.”

The ghost complied, slipping their hand on his boxers and gently caressing the tip. Their hand worked him up perfectly, knowing excatly where to go to make Kuga scream, and he soon was doing so.Sin sat up, adjusting Kuga to a position where his legs rested on their legs. They continued their administrations to Kuga, now having both hands wrapped on him.

“Just look at you, spread out for me, moaning, begging for more. Goddamn, you’re so beautiful.”

Sin whispered to him. The praise making Kuga redder and turn his face at a side

"Shut up-ah! Fuck!”

Kuga was gasped when he felt one of Sin’s hands going lower slowly, sinking a finger inside of him.

“I’m telling the truth though!"

Sin laughed. Both of their hands were making Kuga dizzy already and they just talked so calmly, as if they were having a normal conversation and not just about to fuck their boyfriend. He added a second finger and soon a third, moving them in and out, sometimes siccoring to strech him. The only thing Kuga could do at the moment was let himself be touched and praised, his only answears were moans and groans, along bucking hips and quivering legs

"Kuga.”

Kuga looked at Sin when they called him.

"I’m gonna put it in, alright?”

Kuga nodded and felt Sin’s hands moved, one to line themselves to Kuga’s entrance and the other to his waist to keep him in place. They pushed in slowly, careful not to hurt the other. When they were fully in they looked at Kuga’s face. Looking for permission to move. Kuga fidgeted and when he was comfortable enough, gave Sin a nod. They began moving slowly, hands by Kuga’s head to support themselves up. Kuga looked up at Sin taking in on their face, eyes shut closed, brows furrowed and a small drop of sweat rolling on their forehead. They opened their eyes and looked at Kuga, they took a moment before smiling.

"Hi there”

They said with a small wink. Kuga giggled, being interrupted by a breathy moan that was caused by Sin as they picked up the pace slowly. The boy closed his eyes as his moans got progressively louder. Sin grunted as they thrusted in and out of Kuga. They grabbed on to his hips and started going faster, harder. This made Kuga loose it, they screamed out Sin's name tears stinging on the corners of his eyes, he reached out to Sin with his hands wanting to touch them, they picked up on the silent request and grabbed Kuga from his back, pressing him to their chest.

"Hi"

Kuga said weakly, Sin blinked for a moment and then laughed. Their arms circled him and they lifted him up, pulling out, before pulling him down roughly.

"Oh god!"

Kuga arched, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

"That's the spot~"

Sin chuckled and repeated their actions. Soon both of them were moaning and grunting, calling eachother's names, exchaging one or another kiss, Kuga would claw Sin's back and Sin would bite Kuga's neck or shoulder.

"S-sin, I'm gonna... gonna!"

Sin only nodded as he slammed back on Kuga, both of them close to orgasm. Sin suddenly grabbed on to Kuga's dick pumping it, seeing stars he screamed out to Sin as he came, they did shortly after. Kuga went limp against Sin's body as he panted. They both stayed silent, enjoying eachother's company.

"Thank you..."

Kuga whispered and nuzzeled Sin's neck

"It was my pleasure."

Sin layed Kuga on the bed softly.

"Let me get you some clean clothes, alright?"

Kuga nodded and curled on the bed, closing hus eyes, he heard Sin's footsteps going to the direction of their drawer, opening and closing some of them. They got decided on some clothes and went back to the bed.

"Here, you can wear one of my shirts."

Kuga sat up and yawned, he pulled off his shirt and grabbed the one Sin was holding for him, trading it for the one soaked in sweat. He put on the shirt, which was slightly bigger on him.

"You look adorable on that."

Sin said already laying on the bed with a tank top on now. Kuga rolled his eyes and layed next to Sin. They looked at eachother to the eyes. Sin placed their arm on Kuga's waist and pulled him closer

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby"


End file.
